


What the World Gives to Us

by sunflakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Feelings, Firsts, M/M, Relationship Development, Time Progression, balconies, burning breakfast, gay ass fluff, so much fluff wtf, the volleyball gays being stupid, well slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflakes/pseuds/sunflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ball hits the floor, an empty, echoing thump. A heavy coldness settles over Kageyama’s body, the whispering of the crowd overwhelming him as he turns and sees an empty court, no one there to receive his toss. The ball bounces and rolls to a stop in a patch of sunlight, a cruel thing, Kageyama thinks, to highlight his failure like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the World Gives to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on 'King' by Lauren Aquilina  
> Please tell me what you think! Comments and criticisms are always welcome!

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

The ball hits the floor, an empty, echoing thump. A heavy coldness settles over Kageyama’s body, the whispering of the crowd overwhelming him as he turns and sees an empty court, no one there to receive his toss. The ball bounces and rolls to a stop in a patch of sunlight, a cruel thing, Kageyama thinks, to highlight his failure like that. The team watches him- he can feel it burning through his skin. Immediately, the sinking feeling in his stomach turns to roiling anger, humiliation. He hisses something unintelligible as he’s taken off the court, and as he sits on the hard bench, blind to the floor beneath him, Kageyama vows that this will not happen again. He will find a team that cares as much as him, that can actually keep up with his skill. And if he can’t, he’ll just do it on his own. He doesn’t need anyone, he tells himself, ignoring the coldness in the pit of his stomach.

 

_Have you gone blind?_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

Nonstop. Kageyama practices nonstop in the off-season, working harder than ever in preparation for the new team he’s joining. He won’t let them down, and they won’t fail him like his other team did. He’s convinced of it, sure to his core- almost. There’s a tiny, festering seed of doubt that he manages to silence, crushing it with relentless practice, but at night, when he’s staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, it consumes him. He wakes shaking, sometimes, from visions of faceless people on the court with him, turning away from his tosses, whispering venomously behind their hands. “King.” The word rings through his head, and that seed of doubt grows into a strangling ivy plant, tearing down his very foundation.

He manages to suppress it pretty well up until the first day- the day when he sees that tiny orange-haired fuzzball of a kid again, from that match last year. He looks as appalled and furious as Kageyama feels. He can’t believe his past is still following him around, in the form of this irritatingly cheerful little creature. What will he say? Kageyama can’t risk messing up his chances with this new team, and it almost feels like the floor has turned to water when he considers the prospect of this potential teammate bringing up the oppressiveness of his past self.

But, miraculously, after a few scrapes (like being thrown out of the gym by the utterly terrifying team captain), that kid, who introduces himself as Hinata Shouyou, manages to remind Kageyama what it’s like to play as a real team again, with people who care as much as he does. They practice late into the night, neglecting their schoolwork and any other obligations, and with each day, Kageyama’s blood races as he teaches Hinata how to use his skills, his fast reflexes and his astonishing jump power. As much as Hinata irritates him, they sync like nothing else Kageyama has ever experienced. And slowly, Kageyama realizes that his skills are worth nothing without a team that can work with them. But Hinata brings out power in him that he never knew he had, and as his heart pounds Kageyama can feel that this year will be different.

 

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

They have their struggles, of course. Kageyama’s still too controlling, and harsh, especially on Hinata, who frankly is still clumsy with the ball and doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be doing half the time. But they also have moments of celebration. The victory against Aoba Johsai, the first time Hinata slams one of Kageyama’s tosses into the floor. Kageyama still remembers the feeling of electricity that went through him- he carries that feeling with him, even now.

The team isn’t always good, they’re sloppy and unorganized. They don’t function as a team, but a group of individuals. But it’s also not always bad, and as long as Kageyama can play volleyball, he realizes, he doesn’t care whether they win or lose. Everyone on the team is trying and when he gets overbearing or angry, they don’t turn away from him. They’re more than a team, they’re friends. And that, Kageyama thinks, is worth maybe missing a few receives.

 

_Count your blessings not your flaws._

Time goes on. The team grows stronger, and within it, the individuals as well. And the relationships. Kageyama, who has never had anyone to call a real friend, who has never had anything but volleyball, is suddenly dealing with Hinata’s constant presence. At first, he thinks it’s an attempt to antagonize him- he certainly does pick fights enough- and he pushes him away, but Hinata keeps coming back, no matter what.

And Kageyama slowly, excruciatingly slowly realizes that maybe Hinata wants to be... friends? He disregards the idea at first- they’re rivals, enemies, why would he possibly want that? But as it continues, Kageyama finds himself almost enjoying Hinata’s constant sunshine and chatter, and beneath the layers of irritation and aloofness, he becomes rather fond of him. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind that he’s grumpy all the time, that his smile looks like a jack-o-lantern gone wrong, that he’s impatient and yells when people make mistakes. He sees the good in Kageyama, something that not many people do, and it makes his heart speed up a little bit. Eventually, Kageyama begins to return the gestures of friendship. And when he does, he’s rewarded with the happiest smile that he’s ever seen on Hinata’s face, and a small, warm hand in his.

 

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

There are days when Kageyama is still plagued by the fear of no one being there to catch his toss, of being alone within a team again, feeling the walls closing in on him and crushing him to dust. He shrinks into himself, snaps at anyone who tries to talk to him. Anyone but Hinata. On those days, Hinata is the only one who can pull him back to the present, the one where, while some of the team might not get along, they are unconditionally there- to support, to improve, to help. Hinata’s the one who reminds Kageyama that he’s not alone anymore.

 

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

Weeks pass. The memory of past Kageyama fades away with each day, and eventually he can hear “king” without recoiling in hurt and anger. In the beginning, when people would call him by that title casually, teasingly, it hurt more than he let on, and he just scoffed while the pit of unhappiness boiled inside of him.

One day, though, during a particularly vicious fight, Hinata spits it at him, and Kageyama freezes, feeling as though he’s been shot with a bullet made of ice. Out of everyone, he had thought that Hinata wouldn’t do that. Hinata knew he regretted it, that it hurt to hear that. Kageyama’s face goes blank, and as he turns and walks stiffly away, the last thing he sees is the horrified, distraught expression on Hinata’s face. He ignores anything called after him and goes straight home, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

They don’t speak for 3 days after that, Kageyama still rather hurt and Hinata too terrified to even look directly at him. Eventually, Kageyama corners him outside of the gym and demands that Hinata tell him why he said that. He tries to sound commanding, powerful, but his voice quavers and breaks a little bit. Hinata’s eyes fill with tears and he flings himself at Kageyama, babbling out an apology about how he didn’t mean it, he would never say something like that on purpose and he didn’t want to hurt him, ever. The words trail off as he presses his face to the front of Kageyama’s coat, sniffling a little.

Mind almost blank, all Kageyama can feel is Hinata’s warmth against his chest, and he slowly tilts Hinata’s head up towards him, his eyes still slightly damp, and he kisses him.

His title doesn’t have such a harsh ring to it after that.

 

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

The episodes of panic and loneliness fade. It’s been almost a year since that last game, when Kageyama and Hinata first met, and Kageyama still doesn’t quite know how they’ve ended up here, holding hands on the way home, goodbye kisses when they go their separate ways. It’s such an alien thing to him, and he can’t really get used to it, but he doesn’t mind either.

The team works together better than ever, a single unit now, almost as if they can see each others thoughts, just like with the quick that he and Hinata had miraculously pulled off. Kageyama feels a swell of pride when he looks at how far they’ve come, Hinata especially. Their abilities are at their full potential, now, and Kageyama feels alive.

 

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

The next time someone calls him king, it’s shouted in elation amid the cheers of a crowd, as the hit that won the game slams into the ground. Kageyama is almost too shocked to do anything, and he stares at the ball, wide eyed, until something small and warm crashes into him and knocks him to the floor. Hinata hovers above him, grinning widely, and shows Kageyama the red mark on his hand from hitting the ball. We won, he says, we won. Kageyama’s back is pressed to the floor and Hinata’s knee is somewhere in his side, but in the moment he doesn’t care, because Hinata is kissing him and he’s warm and soft and it feels like sunlight being injected into his veins.

When they break apart, grinning wildly, there’s a whistle, and Hinata whispers, _You’re amazing. You really are king of the court._ And Kageyama’s face turns so red he swears it’s about to explode, but Hinata just laughs and pulls him to his feet. The team surrounds them, laughing and cheering, hugs and slaps on the back that Kageyama barely registers because Hinata had said that hated phrase again, but this time it was more like a badge of honor, something to be treasured, rather than words that cut to his core.

Kageyama rolls the words over in his head as he’s tugged towards the edge of the court, remembering how Hinata said them. And he thinks that maybe, when Hinata says it, it’s not so bad.

 

_You don't get what all this is about_

_You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

Fast forward, to the end of their second year. At their goodbye party for the third years, Ennoshita designates Kageyama as captain, who immediately picks Hinata to be co-captain. Tanaka laughs at them, but both of them can tell that he’s choking up, Noya along with him. By the time it was over, the pair had cried twice, Hinata three times, and everyone else had teared up at least once. Even Kageyama, when Noya gave a little speech, couldn’t deny that his throat tightened a little.

They part with smiles, a few tears and some hugs, stiffly received on Kageyama’s part, and Hinata makes them all promise to keep in touch. They walk home together under the dark sky, a few stars twinkling in the distance. Hinata chatters on, his words fading to a background melody as Kageyama rolls the events of the day over in his head. Ennoshita had made him captain, and while he’s honored, all of his doubts come rushing back at once, as if someone had poured lead into his veins.

Vaguely, he hears Hinata asking what’s wrong, and he stops as his shoes scuff on the hard pavement, pulling him close to rest his chin in the orange curls that have distracted him so many times.

In a wavering voice, all of his worries spill out at once, that he’ll become too harsh again, he’ll be commanding and ruthless and the team will grow to hate him, that he will once again become the king of the court that thought of himself as better than everyone else. His voice breaks slightly, near the end, and his hands curl into fists as Hinata’s arms slide around his waist.

The wind sneaks down Kageyama’s back and through his hair, making him shiver, as they stand there in the middle of the road. Softly, Hinata reminds him that he’s not the same person he used to be. _We’ve all seen proof of that. And besides, I’ll be with you the whole time_ , he says, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. More than anything, that last statement reassures him because as long as Hinata is there, Kageyama knows that they can do anything.

 

_You've got that young blood, set it free_

The new year starts, and with it, a new season and brand new members. Kageyama goes through the introductions stiffly, until Hinata elbows him in the side and tells him to ease up, at which point Kageyama goes red and snaps at him that he’s nervous and not to make fun of him. After that, he’s not as intimidating to the new recruits- Hinata has softened him, just by being around.

They’ve all heard about them, of course, the famed king of the court and his freak quick partner. They have a widespread reputation, the two of them, and even the newest recruits can see that together, they soar like a bird on the wind. Tsukishima rags on him for it, frequently, but over time their relationship has become more of an amiable rivalry than one of hostility, so he only gets a few extra laps as punishment.

Kageyama works them hard as ever, and soon they’re one of the strongest teams he’s ever played on. Almost all of them play with the same kind of ferocity as the first team they joined here, and Kageyama gets a strange sense of deja vu, except that now he’s in a different role. Now he’s the one leading them, training them, unlocking their potential. And when they make it to nationals, he knows that this is something to be proud of.

 

 

_You've got it all_

At their final game played together, no one holds back. They play with all they have, the blood pumping through their veins, and Kageyama feels like he’s on fire. Each play is perfectly in sync and everything but the court fades away- the only thing left is the ball and the people around him. Serve, pass, toss, spike. And again, and again. And when Hinata slams the final spike past the opposing blockers, a huge noise arises from the rest of the team and they’re swept up in a giant hug. Yamaguchi and some of the first years are crying, Hinata’s face looks like it’s about to split in half, and even Tsukishima doesn’t look as disgruntled as usual.

Wriggling out of the crush of bodies, Kageyama catches Hinata by the arm and, on impulse, kisses him, not caring that they’re in front of the entire team. Hinata squeaks slightly but doesn’t resist, and a quiet _“I love you”_ slips from Kageyama’s lips, barely able to be heard underneath all of the chaos. Hinata grins at him and grabs his hand, and they rejoin the rest of the team.

That evening, after a rowdy celebration, Kageyama is shuffling through his bag looking for something when Hinata appears in front of him, cradles his face in both of his warm, slightly sweaty hands, and kisses the breath out of him. _I love you too,_ he whispers when he pulls away, resting their foreheads together. And Kageyama’s so happy he feels like he could burst, so he goes with his only logical option. He kisses him again, deeper than ever.

 

_You lost your mind in the sound_

They’re accepted to the same college, so instead of living on campus they rent an apartment together. Moving in is a bit of a disaster, they bicker over where to put what and Hinata forgets almost a quarter of his stuff at home, but in the end it’s a tiny, cozy place. Kageyama majors in athletic training, hoping to become a coach, and Hinata majors in journalism, with his ability to talk to people and make connections easily. And, they reason that, if Kageyama is a coach, maybe he can get into sports reporting and they can go to games together.

The year starts and it’s much more intense than either of them could have imagined, and both of them are exhausted after the first 6 weeks. One Friday afternoon, Hinata suggests maybe taking a weekend off, taking a trip somewhere. To the beach, maybe, away from all of the books and papers that seem to be constantly plaguing them. The break will be good for them, he insists, and Kageyama assents.

The moment they step onto the beach, both of them feel a little saner. The sound of the waves crashing and seagulls in the distance calms their nerves as the sand rises up between their toes, tiny particles sticking to warm skin.

The beach is fairly devoid of other people, so they set up their blanket close to the water and Hinata lays his head on Kageyama’s lap, reaching up to touch his face. Kageyama looks down at him, the way the sunlight reflects off of his eyelashes and highlights the faint freckles on his cheeks. Unconsciously, his lips part and he places his hand over Hinata’s.

 _I love you so much_ , Kageyama thinks, but when Hinata smiles he realizes he’s said it out loud, and blushes furiously. But Hinata just smiles back and reaches up to kiss him.

 

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

Eventually, they join another volleyball team. Both of them have been itching to play for too long, so they scope out a local one, try out, and of course they make it. Surprisingly, a few of the members know who they are. (One mentions that they played each other in nationals that past year. Kageyama does not remember him at all.) And, to Kageyama’s horror, a few of them have heard about his reputation as “King”. He doesn’t mind the nickname as much anymore, but he’s apprehensive about how it will affect his new teammates’ perception of him. However, it quickly becomes clear to everyone that he’s not the same person he was before, and that a lot of that is thanks to Hinata. And Kageyama isn’t just the king to them anymore, he’s a friend. A part of the team.

 

_You're in control_

As the year goes on, the apartment starts to feel like more of a home, not just a temporary living space. Hinata cajoles Kageyama into buying them some fish, and he names each of them after their favorite volleyball players. They settle into an easy routine, Kageyama making breakfast for both of them, as Hinata is not a morning person and the last time he tried to make breakfast he burned it horribly and set the smoke alarm off. Each of them get jobs, Hinata at a tiny restaurant and Kageyama at a sports supply store. They don’t have much time at home, between work and volleyball and school, but the moments they do have together, they cherish.

Sometimes, they wake up early enough to drink their coffee together on the tiny balcony that matches their tiny apartment, and watch the sunrise in the coolness of the morning air. That balcony, Kageyama thinks, is his favorite part of the apartment. They stand out there and watch the people on the street below. Their balcony has also been the site of many precious moments- loving words and soft kisses. They kiss during thunderstorms, and at sunset, and when it snows. It’s one of Hinata’s favorite things, and of course Kageyama can’t deny him.

The balcony becomes a symbol of their life together, their relationship, and that’s why Kageyama does it there. He does it on impulse- he’s had everything for a while, and has been waiting for the right moment. Hinata is in the middle of sentence when he interrupts him, kissing his forehead, his cheek, his mouth. When he pulls back, Hinata looks dazed, how he always does when they kiss. And that is when he knows- on the balcony, in this moment. This is the right time. So he steps back and pulls out the box, taking a deep breath. Hinata looks a little disgruntled and confused that the kiss had been cut short, but his expression changes to something unreadable when Kageyama drops to one knee.

 _Hinata Shouyou_ , he says, with no preface, no hesitation, _You are the only partner I could ever have, in anything. Will you marry me?_

There is nothing but shock on Hinata’s face, and then his eyes are welling up with tears as he flings himself at Kageyama, who is knocked to the ground.

 _Yes_ , Hinata almost sobs, grinning widely. _Yes, always_.

With his back pressed into the hard, cold ground, with Hinata on top of him, Kageyama doesn’t think he could ever be happier.

 

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

Their relationship does have bumps, as always. Kageyama is moody, Hinata has no concept of personal space, and they get on each others nerves. They bicker constantly, mostly in good humor like usual, but sometimes they have real fights. About stupid things, usually, like someone not putting the dishes away, or getting water all over the bathroom floor. Or, at least, that’s the front they put up.

In reality it’s just a way of dealing with the stress and frustration of school and work, and life in general. And the fights almost always end with apologies and cuddles and kisses. Sometimes, though, one of them will take it harder than usual, and withdraw into themselves or pull away. Those times, its usually because there’s something upsetting them other than the fight itself.

One of those times, it starts when they’re planning their wedding. Hinata wants just a nice little ceremony, not something huge, and he doesn’t think he’s asking too much. But Kageyama wants even less- he just wants to go to the civil hall and then go home. They disagree at first, then argue, and eventually it escalates to screaming. The fight ends abruptly when Kageyama leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaving Hinata stunned and almost in tears. He stands there frozen for a few moments before screaming at the door, asking if it’s too much to want to celebrate this?

Tears start streaming down his face and he stumbles out to the balcony, freezing air hitting him as soon as he steps outside. Sitting heavily on the ground, Hinata curls up and rests his face on his knees. He doesn’t understand why Kageyama’s so against this, why he seems to not care about the wedding. He could understand if he wanted a big ceremony, with lots of people- Kageyama doesn’t do well with those sorts of things, but this is just family and close friends, probably their old team. Hinata shakes his head again, sniffling. It’s cold outside, and his fingers are starting to go numb, but he doesn’t have the will to move.

Kageyama comes home half an hour later, carrying flowers and a small pamphlet, to find Hinata still on the balcony, asleep but shivering violently. He rushes over to him and kneels down, hooking his arms under his legs and carrying him inside to the couch. Hinata stirs a little and opens his eyes, moving closer to Kageyama.

 _I love you_ , he mumbles. _Why did you run off like that?_

Kageyama sighs, fidgeting. _I just…._ He swallows. I got overwhelmed. _With a wedding, and everything being official... I still. I still feel like you could easily find someone better than me and if we get married then I just have that much more to lose and I’m afraid. I am afraid. I don’t want to lose you._ He shakes his head, turning away.

Hinata, now fully awake, crawls into Kageyama’s lap and kisses him, turning Kageyama’s head so they can look at each other.

 _I will always love you,_ Hinata says fiercely, cupping his face in his hands. _I loved you since we met the second time, in Karasuno’s gym, and I will love you for the rest of our lives._

Kageyama stares down at him, then closes his eyes and tucks his head into the crook of Hinata’s shoulder. Silently, Hinata runs his hand through Kageyama’s hair.

The two of them stay like that for a long while, because just being with each other is enough.

 

_Put all your faults to bed_

The day of the wedding, the air is filled with excitement and nervousness. The morning begins when Hinata tries to make breakfast, which is soon followed by Kageyama attempting to put on his pants over his head, not paying attention to what he’s doing. And when Hinata almost breaks his neck tripping over a shirt laying on the floor, they decide it would be best to try and calm down a bit.

Within ten minutes, Suga is waiting in the lobby, with a kind smile and a gentle hand as always. He doesn’t mention that Hinata’s shirt is inside out or that they seem to be clinging onto each other for dear life- he simply ushers them out the door and into the morning air. Hinata asks repeatedly where they’re going, but Suga refuses to tell, just leading them through the streets until they reach a small park, with a basketball court and a volleyball net.

Smiling, Suga turns to them and holds out a volleyball he seems to have produced from his bag.

 _Play_ , he says, and Kageyama is infinitely grateful for him, because even as obsessed as they are neither him nor Hinata had thought of volleyball to soothe their nerves.

It’s a simple game, just him and Hinata passing back and forth, and Kageyama tosses for him a few times, but it’s different than it’s been before. They’re connecting in a different way than they have before, syncing perfectly. A thought flashes across Kageyama’s mind, that this quiet, small sequence of passing back and forth is the real wedding. This is where they’re really becoming one, where they are truly connected in the most intimate way they know. And by the look on Hinata’s face, Kageyama can tell that he feels it too.

Immediately, all of the tension, the stress and worry, goes out of Kageyama’s body, and without even thinking about it he’s on Hinata’s side of the court, pulling him close and kissing him.

 _I’m so glad I can marry you_ , Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata beams.

 

_You can be king again_

Too quickly, but not quickly enough, the morning flies by and they’re walking through the doors of the rickety, tiny church that they’d picked out. It’s cool, but not cold, and the trees are brilliant shades of red and yellow and orange. As soon as they step into the main hall, they’re ambushed by their old volleyball team, who evidently got together behind their backs and rounded everyone up. Suga comes in close behind them and makes his way through the chaos over to Daichi, who links their hands and smiles.

Noya and Tanaka are the first ones to reach them, yelling incoherently and nearly knocking the two of them over. Asahi is right behind them, smiling gently and congratulating them. Hanging at the back are Tsukishima, who looks disgruntled, and a smiling Yamaguchi, tugging him forward to join the group. The hall quickly becomes filled with excited chatter and laughter, and eventually Suga and Daichi have to be the adults again and drag Hinata and Kageyama away to get ready.

 _I’ll give you two a moment_ , Suga says, before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Kageyama and Hinata turn and look at each other, and Hinata presses his face into Kageyama’s chest, muttering quietly.

_I’m afraid._

Kageyama can feel him shaking, and he takes Hinata’s hands. _I will be with you the whole time._

Hinata raises his head to look up at him, eyes wide.

 _Promise?_ he asks, lacing their fingers together.

 _Promise,_ Kageyama says.

Suga knocks on the door, saying it’s time to get ready, so they let go of each other for the time being and let him and Yachi in to fuss over them. They both quickly get into their suits, Hinata tucking a small blue flower into his buttonhole with a grin and a peck on the cheek.

 _To match your eyes,_ he says, which makes Kageyama blush furiously. He makes Hinata wear one too, so he’s not so embarrassed. Yachi and Suga are giggling behind their hands, which makes Kageyama snap at them, but there’s no real venom behind it. And before they know it, Daichi’s poking his head in to tell them everything’s ready.

All activity in the room ceases as Hinata looks up at Kageyama, terrified, and Kageyama takes his hand.

 _We’ll walk together_ , he says, tucking a piece of hair behind Hinata’s ear, who nods mutely and squeezes his hand.

It seems like they almost float out of the room, and all Kageyama can feel is Hinata’s hand in his and his own heart beating wildly. He barely realizes they’re moving until they’re at the start of the aisle, and a sweet, quiet song starts playing, a tune slightly reminiscent of something Kageyama feels like he heard when he was a child. Squeezing Hinata’s hand again, they begin to walk forward.

Time seems to flow in slow motion as Kageyama looks around the room- a few family members are there, both his and Hinata’s (but mostly Hinata’s), a few new friends, and of course their old team. Kageyama gets hit with a wave of happiness and nostalgia, and he pulls Hinata closer to him.

 _I love you,_ he murmurs, almost imperceptibly, but he knows Hinata heard because of the grin that lights up his face, the grin he’ll never get tired of.

 _I love you more_ , Hinata replies, competitive even on their wedding day. They reach the altar before Kageyama has a chance to reply, and he makes a mental note to get him back later.

They keep their fingers interlaced through the ceremony and the vows, only letting go when it was time to put the rings on each other. Kageyama struggles a little, his sweaty hands slipping on the cool metal, and Hinata laughs at him, causing Kageyama to flick his arm in retaliation.

When the priest pronounces them married, though, Kageyama can’t stop himself from picking Hinata up in a fierce hug and kissing him hard. Neither of them can stop smiling, so the kiss isn’t the best, but when they break apart there are wolf whistles and cheers. Kageyama can see Tanaka, Noya and Asahi bawling, and Suga and Yamaguchi are tearing up- even Tsukishima is smiling. Hinata laughs joyfully, yanking Kageyama down to where they’re sitting and chattering happily. Everything is how it used to be, but at the same time so much better, and Kageyama couldn’t be happier.

~~~~~

At the reception, people crowd around them, offering congratulations and good wishes. Hinata handles most of that, but while he’s busy talking to a family member, Kageyama feels a soft tap on his shoulder and turns to see Suga.

 _I’m so proud of you two_ , he smiles, pulling Kageyama into an unexpected hug. He freezes up for a moment, surprised, but then relaxes slightly and does his best to hug Suga back.

 _Thank you_ , he murmurs, as Suga pats him on the arm and goes to rejoin Daichi. Kageyama can’t help but think that he and Hinata really owe Suga a lot, because without his training and guidance, who knows if they would have ever gotten here. Smiling to himself, Kageyama goes to Hinata and rests his chin on top of his head.

 _Let’s go home_ , he says.

~~~~~

As soon as they get back to the collection of rooms that’s become home, they fall into bed, Hinata clinging to Kageyama and giggling. Stripping down to just underwear and t-shirts, Hinata tilts his head back to kiss Kageyama deeply.

 _We’re married_ , he says. _We’re going to be together forever_.

Kageyama tries his best to scowl at the sappiness of the statement, blushing, but fails miserably and kisses Hinata on the forehead.

 _I know,_ he replies simply, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. They’re quiet for a few minutes, Hinata shifting and wiggling, Kageyama running his fingers over his skin.

 _Do you ever think about... how we started out?_ Hinata says quietly after a few minutes, looking up at Kageyama.

Kageyama smiles, remembering the tiny, overenthusiastic boy he met all those years ago. _Yeah. I never thought I would end up here, married to the idiot who didn’t know when to give up,_ he says, tugging a strand of Hinata’s hair.

 _You were a grumpy asshole_ , Hinata remembers. _You still are. But...._

He trails off, and Kageyama waits for him to continue before nudging him. _But what?_

 _But I think I knew. I knew you were going to be important._ Hinata trails his fingers over Kageyama’s forearm, eyes unfocused. _I always knew. We’re supposed to be together._

Kageyama’s expressions softens, and he puts a hand under Hinata’s chin, tilting his face up.

_We’re partners. And whatever the world gives to us, we can take it together. We’re a team now._

_A team._ Hinata smiles. _I guess you’re not the only king of the court now, are you?_ he says, squishing Kageyama’s face.

Sighing in exasperation, but happy, Kageyama wraps his arms around him.

_No. I’m not._


End file.
